disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fu Dog/Gallery
Images of Fu Dog from American Dragon: Jake Long. ''American Dragon: Jake Long Promotional Artwork Fu_Season_1.gif|Promotional artwork of Fu Dog (Season 1) fu_dog001.gif Season 1 Dragon Breath (15).jpg Hong Kong Nights (4).jpg|1975 Fu Dragon Breath (87).jpg Dragon Breath (92).jpg Fu Dog gets Covered in Peanut Butter.PNG|Fu Dog gets covered in peanut butter 33221111.jpg Hong Kong Knights (14).jpg Fu_Dog_Centaur.png 610232333.jpg Phone Numbers on Fu Dogs Fat Folds.PNG|Phone numbers on Fu Dog's fat folds Fu Dogs Emergency Phone Numbers on his Fat Folds all Smudged.PNG|Fu Dog's emergency phone numbers on his fat folds get all smudged 455252211.jpg Fu Dog Says Come on Dark Dragon Let's Rumble.PNG|Fu Dog says, "Come on, Dark Dragon, let's rumble!" Fu Dog Tells Jake Unicorns Can't live Long Seperated From Their Herd.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake unicorns can't live long separated from their herd Fu Dog Tells Jake He Has to Call the Magical Temp Agency & Have them Send a Substitute.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he (Fu Dog) has to call the magical temp agency and have them send over a substitute Fu Dog Tells Jake that Lao Shi Never Forgave Him after The Last Party He Had.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake that Lao Shi never forgave him (Fu Dog) after the last party he had Fu Dog tells Jake He'll Regret This.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he'll regret this Fu Dog tells Spud to Draw out The Party Flyers.PNG|Fu Dog tells Spud to draw out the party flyers Fu Dog Orders Dessert for The Halloween Party.PNG|Fu Dog orders the desserts for the Halloween party Fu Dog Tells the Guy in The Easter Parade He a Bath Just the Other Month.PNG|Fu Dog tells the guy in the Easter parade he had a bath just the other month Fu Dog Feels Insulted.PNG|Fu Dog feels insulted Fu Dog Tells Lao Shi He had to Sell The Tooth Fairy His left Molar when He Lost a Bet.PNG|Fu Dog tells Lao Shi he had to sell the Tooth Fairy his left molar when he lost a bet Fu Dog asks Himself Why does Heaven smell Like Fish Gutts.PNG|Fu Dog asks himself, "Why does heaven smell like fish guts?" Fu Dog wants Trixie & Spud to Tell Morty He moved to Machu Pichu.PNG|Fu Dog wants Trixie and Spud to tell Morty he moved to Machu Pichu Fu Dog Holds the Door Shut so Morty Doesn't come In.PNG|Fu Dog holding the door shut so Morty doesn't break inside Fu Dog tells Trixie & Spud Mountain Trolls turn to Stone When the Sun Hits them.PNG|Fu Dog tells Trixie and Spud Mountain Trolls turn to stone when the sun hits them Fu Dog Doesn't want Jake to Throw a Halloween Party.PNG|Fu Dog doesn't want Jake to throw a Halloween party Fu Dog Asks Jake Who He sounds Like.PNG|Fu Dog asks Jake who he sounds like Fu Dog Tells Jake He Sounds like Lao Shi Back When Fu Dog First Met Him.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he sounds like Lao Shi back when Fu Dog first met him Fu Dog tells Lao Shi He and Tooth Fairy go way Back.PNG|Fu Dog tells Lao Shi he and the Tooth Fairy go way back Shapeshifter (51).jpg 7979096060960956690.jpg 6595696595600656.jpg Fu Dog at Magical Morty's Comedy Shack.PNG|Fu Dog at Magical Morty's Comedy Shack Fu Dog Tells Trixie Dogs Are not Supposed To Talk Either.PNG|Fu Dog tells Trixie dogs are not supposed to talk either Eye Of The Beholder (3).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (18).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (19).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (39).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (48).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (49).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (51).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (52).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (53).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (55).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (56).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (59).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (61).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (63).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (64).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (65).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (66).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (69).jpg Hong Kong Nights.jpg Hong Kong Nights (1).jpg Hong Kong Nights (13).jpg Dragon Breath (193).jpg The Halloween Bash (49).jpg The Halloween Bash (60).jpg The Halloween Bash (61).jpg The Halloween Bash (62).jpg The Halloween Bash (69).jpg Body Guard Duty (58).jpg Body Guard Duty (131).jpg Shapeshifter (120).jpg Shapeshifter (123).jpg Shapeshifter (142).jpg Shapeshifter (143).jpg Shapeshifter (144).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (104).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (109).jpg Fu and Tell (10).jpg Fu and Tell (11).jpg Fu and Tell (12).jpg Fu and Tell (13).jpg Fu and Tell (14).jpg Fu and Tell (15).jpg Fu and Tell (16).jpg Fu and Tell (21).jpg Fu and Tell (25).jpg Fu and Tell (28).jpg Fu and Tell (30).jpg Fu and Tell (32).jpg Fu and Tell (34).jpg Fu and Tell (36).jpg Fu and Tell (39).jpg Fu and Tell (40).jpg Fu and Tell (42).jpg Fu and Tell (44).jpg Fu and Tell (45).jpg Fu and Tell (46).jpg Fu and Tell (47).jpg Fu and Tell (48).jpg Fu and Tell (50).jpg Fu and Tell (53).jpg Fu and Tell (55).jpg Fu and Tell (56).jpg Fu and Tell (57).jpg Fu and Tell (60).jpg Fu and Tell (61).jpg Fu and Tell (62).jpg Fu and Tell (63).jpg A4, S15 (47).jpg Hong Kong Nights (27).jpg Hong Kong Nights (28).jpg Hong Kong Nights (29).jpg Hong Kong Nights (30).jpg Hong Kong Nights (31).jpg Hong Kong Nights (32).jpg AHrq0Pn.png Eye Of The Beholder (81).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (80).jpg Eye Of The Beholder (79).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk.jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (5).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (17).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (22).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (23).jpg Fu Dog Takes a Walk (25).jpg The Heist (49).jpg The Talented Mr. Long (51).jpg The Halloween Bash (45).jpg The Halloween Bash (78).jpg Dragon Summit (94).jpg Dragon Summit (96).jpg Keeping Shop (8).jpg Keeping Shop (10).jpg Keeping Shop (11).jpg Keeping Shop (12).jpg Keeping Shop (13).jpg Keeping Shop (15).jpg Dragon Summit (97).jpg Dragon Summit (100).jpg Hong Kong Nights (48).jpg Hong Kong Nights (50).jpg Hong Kong Nights (51).jpg Hong Kong Nights (53).jpg Hong Kong Nights (54).jpg Hong Kong Nights (56).jpg Hong Kong Nights (58).jpg Hong Kong Nights (62).jpg Hong Kong Nights (64).jpg Hong Kong Nights (69).jpg Hong Kong Nights (68).jpg Hong Kong Nights (70).jpg Hong Kong Nights (74).jpg Hong Kong Nights (75).jpg Hong Kong Nights (82).jpg Jake asked the DJ to throw a music party celebration.jpg Fu Dog goes out on a date with a female poodle.jpg Fu Dog Tells Jake If He Doesn't get That Unicorn to The Central Park Meadow by Tonight It will Be Too Late.PNG|Fu Dog Tells Jake If He doesn't get that Unicorn to The Central Park Meadow by Tonight It'll be Too Late Old School Training (39).jpg Old School Training (40).jpg Body Guard Duty (150).jpg Body Guard Duty (148).jpg Fu Dog Tells Trixie & Spud The Only Thing Better than a Mexican HotDog is Washing it All Down with Cold Mexican Tap Water.PNG The Halloween Bash (19).jpg Fuella wins the pageant.png Adjl 4 15 zpsox6gytf0.jpeg Eye of the Beholder 200.jpg Fu Dog Tells Veronica to Hold Tight.PNG Fu Jake Sara Oracle.png Fu Jake Gramps walk.jpg Jake undies half lower body.jpg Fu Veronica linked.jpg Fu Dog4D30F5.jpg Season 2 Fu_Season_1.jpg|Fu Dog (Season 2) fu-dog.jpg tumblr_inline_mh9qwbapBd1qz4rgp.png BUUURRRP!!!.PNG|Fu Dog belching loud Breakout.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h40m38s208.png|Fu Dog in scuba gear Untitled 36.jpg Fu Dog Close Up.jpg Fu Dog 3.jpg Fu Dog 2.jpg The Breakout (32).jpg The Breakout (33).jpg Fu Dog Starts Fainting.PNG|Fu Dog starts fainting Fu Dog Tells Jake Marty Knows the Location Of any Soul in Mortal Danger.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake Marty knows the location of any soul in mortal danger Fu Dog Tells Jake They Have To Duck and Cover Until Lao Shi Gets Back.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake they have to duck and cover until Lao Shi gets back Fu Dog Tells Jake To Toss One Demon At a Time.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he has to throw one demon at a time Fu Dog Tells Jake He's too Weak to Battle His Evil Self Right Now.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he's too weak to take on his evil self right now. Fu Dog asks Jake What part of Stay at the Shop did He not UnderStand.PNG|Fu Dog asks Jake what part of "stay at the shop" did he not understand Fu Dog tells Jake He Can't Clean on Chinese New Year.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he can't clean on Chinese New Year. Fu Dog Refuses to go To the Park with Jake and Bag Doggy Sweaters.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he refuses to go down to the park and bag doggy sweaters. Fu Dog See's a Kick Me Sign on His Back.PNG|Fu Dog sees a "Kick Me Harder" sign on his back Fu Dog Tells Jake Cleaning on Chinese New Year is Aganst Tradition.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake cleaning on Chinese New Year is against tradition Fu Dog Tells Jake He's Sweeping all The Good Luck.PNG|Fu Dog tells Jake he's sweeping out all the good luck in the shop. Fu Dog Tells Hayley Her Troll Face looks like an Extra Lump.PNG|Fu Dog tells Hayley her troll face looks like an extra lump. 9898988989089089080.jpg 67679905690485.jpg 797699568458955895.jpg 5695609090590500.jpg A Befuddled Mind (8).jpg A Befuddled Mind (9).jpg A Befuddled Mind (11).jpg Being Human (35).jpg Siren Says (135).jpg Siren Says (151).jpg Siren Says (141).jpg Siren Says (127).jpg Siren Says (131).jpg Siren Says (132).jpg Siren Says (135).jpg Siren Says (137).jpg Siren Says (139).jpg Siren Says (152).jpg Bring It On (82).jpg Family Business (23).jpg Family Business (48).jpg Family Business (55).jpg Family Business (57).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (4).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (5).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (6).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (3).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (13).jpg Something Fishy This Way Comes (54).jpg Furious Jealousy (24).jpg Furious Jealousy (25).jpg Breakout (27).jpg The Academy (23).jpg Nobody's Fu (1).jpg Nobody's Fu.jpg Nobody's Fu (9).jpg Nobody's Fu (17).jpg Bananas B. and Fu Dog.jpg Mr. Krunkers and Fu Dog ready to battle with the Goblins.jpg Throw one Demon & Fu Dog will Catch it.PNG|Throw One Demon Inside & Fu Dog Will Catch It Hero of the Hourglass (6).jpg Hero of the Hourglass (7).jpg Fu Dog & Lao Shi were Waiting for the Right Time.PNG Fu Dog Asks Lao Shi is That a Bad Thing.PNG|Fu Dog asks Lao Shi is that a Bad Thing Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h08m17s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m35s147.png|Fu Dog with Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m02s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h28m09s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m21s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-15h44m31s124.png Category:Character galleries Category:American Dragon: Jake Long galleries